Senti Daya
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Set after - Credit card ka khooni raaz... ** EDITED CHAPTER **


****Happy Friendship Day** **

- Set after Credit card ka khoooni raaz…

Dedicated to my very own - **Darknite **aka** Dk…**nd all** Duo Fans **Thanks a lot dear…

**Abhi**, **ACP** dn **Freddy** standing outside a house…nd Freddy knocking the door but nobody opens the door…

**Freddy** - koi darwaza khol hi nahin raha hai…iska matlab hai…

**Abhi** interrupts - iska matlab hai ke kuch gadbad hai…

**Freddy** - yes Sir…hame darwaza tod dena chahye…dn he tap his hand together - lekin Daya Sir to yahan hai hi nahin…

Abhi nd ACP look at each other nd Abhi speaks in anger looking at **Freddy** - to…tumhara kya matlab hai main darwaza nahin tod sakta…

**Freddy** scared - mmm…mmm…Sir…

**Abhi** in anger - yeh main main kya laga rakhi hai…maine pehle bahut darwaze tode hain…ACP look at him nd he continues - aur main case solve karne mein taakat ke ilawa brain bhi istemal karta hu…he speak place his finger on his head…ACP staring at him…he look at ACP nd continues - **Daya ka kya hai Sir…wo to sirf taakat hi istemaal karta hai…**ACP was about to say something but…

**Freddy** shocked nd interrupts teasingly - kya…Daya ka kya hai?

**Abhi** looking at him - kya hai nd Freddy changes the topic…

After few hours they reach at Kolhapur to find Jagdish nd standing outside Smitha's house…

**Freddy** - ha ha Sir…phir se wahi baat…dn he looks at Daya - Daya Sir koi darwaza khol nahin raha hai…

**Daya** who was unknown from all that speaks - to main kya karu…

**ACP** - Sir se todna hai?

**Daya** - kya…ye kaun sa naya Tarika hai darwaza kholne ka…

**Abhi** - ye Tarika Freddy ne dhoonda hai…

**Daya** give very cute expression through all this…like ki he knows nothing…awwwww so cute…

**Abhi** - is se dimaag zara theek thaak rehta hai….nd he looks at Freddy -ready Freddy….dn than carry on with their work nd find out original culprit….

Than Daya left for home nd Abhi left with Tarika…

**Duo's home 8:30 pm** -

**Abhi** open the door with key nd enters inside…saw Daya was sitting on sofa holding remote in his hands nd changing channels…he didn't give a look to Abhi though he knew that Abhi has come…

**Abhi** look at him nd find something suspicious he narrows his eyes - _ye aise kyu baitha hai…mooh kyu phoola hua hai iska…lagta hai aaj phir se yudh hone wala hai…mahayudh…lekin pata to chale ke aakhir hua kya hai…nd he bite his lip…nd speaks after gaining some courage…_

**Abhi** smiles nd move towards him - kya dekh raha hai Daya…khana haya tune ya nahin…

**Daya** - tumhe kya hai main khau ya nahin…tum to dinner enjoy karke aye ho na Tarika gg ke saath…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows thinking - _are baap re…itna gussa…lagta hai bhi tak khaya nahin isne…_nd he speaks - kahan kiya dinner yaar…chal mein tere saath bhi khata hu…thodi si jagah khaali chod di thi maine… chal uth…mujhe phir se bhookh lag rahi hai…

**Daya angry tone **- lekin mujhe bhookh nahin hai Abhi…sone ja raha hu main…he speak throwing remote on sofa nd get up…

**Abhi** hold his hand tightly when he was about to move towards his room - ek ek minute Daya…kya hua…hain…kyu mooh phoola hua hai tera…

**Daya** removing his hand - Abhi…mera haath chodo…

**Abhi** - nahin choduga Daya…jab tak batayega nahin hua kya hai…

**Daya** not looking at him - kuch nahin hua mujhe…

**Abhi** hold his hand nd place other on his shoulder dn make him sit on sofa - chal baith jahan…bata kya baat hai…hain…kis baat se pareshaan hai mera Daya…

**Daya** give him anger look - hmmm mera Daya…haan?

**Abhi** narrow his eyes speak in angry tone - ye kya Tarika hai Daya… tujhe koi shak hai kya?

**Daya** - tumhare Daya ke paas to dimaag hi nahin hai…wo to bas taakat ka istemaal karta hai…to tum mujh jaise bewakooof ke liye kyu pareshaan ho rahe ho…jao…_koi dimaag wala dost dhoondo apne liye…_dn Abhi understand all the matter…

**Abhi** bite his lip - _achha achha to ye baat hai…abb samjha ye bin badal barsaat kyu ho rahi thi itni der se aur mooh kyu phula rakha hai sahab ne…lekin ise pata kaise chala…n he remembers - kahin Freddy…haan pakka Freddy ki hi zubaan fisli…uske pet mein dard ho raha hoga…raha nahin gya chugli kiye bina… laga di aag…use to dekh loonga kal main… dn he look at Daya's face - lekin ise kaise manau abhi…_ nd he speak - k…kya kya bol raha hai Daya tu… hain…kya… dimaag ye sab…nd he place his hand on Daya's forehead - tabiyat to theek hai teri…

**Daya** move behind - meri tabiyat theek hai bilkul…

**Abhi** too step forward dn hold his hand - Daya…Daya Daya…relax…are yaar wo sab to mazaak tha yaar…tumhe lagta hai main sach much tere bare mein aisa kahuga…hain…aur tu kya hai mere liye ye mujhe batane ki zarrorat hai Daya…

**Daya** pointing his finger towards him in anger - dekho Abhijeet….tum mujhe baton mein lene ki koshish mat karo…sab samjhta hu main…

**Abhi** - k…kya…kya samjhte ho tum hain…itna pyar karta hu main wo nahin dekhta…zara si baat kya keh di mazaak mein…sahab ka para chad gya…kya mujhe nahin pata ke tum kitne intelligent ho…kitne hoshiyaar ho…aise thode a jata hai koi CID mein…waise…kis…kis ghadhe ne tumhe ye sab bataya…batao zara mujhe….he speaks showing fake anger so that Daya's anger lowers a bit…

**Daya** calm down a bit nd thinks ndhe speaks - m…m sorry Abhi…maine ye kaise maan liya ke tum mere liye ye sab keh sakte ho…kaise a gya main baton mein…

**Abhi** angry tone - ba…baton mein…kiski baton mein aye tum Daya… hain…

**Daya **confused tone - wo…nd he nodded his head in no - nai…chodo… kisi ki nahin…aise hi bola maine…m sorry…

**Abhi** thinks dn speaks to himself - _Abhi bahut ho gya…kitni daant diya bachhe ko…chal abb bas kar drama…_dn he move close to Daya…nd wrap his arm around him - chal chod abb ye sab nd he soften his tone- m sorry yaar…maine bhi kya kuch bol diya tumhe gusse mein…

**Daya **feeling embarass - nai Abhi…tumne achha kiya…maine aisa socha bhi kaise ke tum ye sab keh sakte ho…

**Abhi** thinking raises his eyebrows -_ mere masoom se bachhe…itni tareef met kar meri…seh nahin pauga main…kyu mujhe meri hi nazron mein gira raha hai…so he changes the topic _- achha abb chod nd ye sab…baat yehi khatam…bata abhi tak tune kuch khaya kyu nahin…

**Daya** looking at him - wo…wo mujhe gussa a gya tha bahut…is liye…

**Abhi** - are Daya…gussa mujh par tha to mere ane par nikaal deta na… apne is NANHE se - he speaks pointing his finger towards his tummy… pet par kyu nikaal raha hai yaar…

**Daya** in anger - Abhi…tum mazaak uda rahe ho mera…

**Abhi** moving behind - ma…mazaak kahan uda raha hu yaar…

**Daya** moving towards him - to phir aisa kyu kaha mujhe…mere pet par ungli kyu ki?

**Abhi** - sorry yaar…galti ho gyi…abb no ladai plz…hain…chal haath dho kar baith main khana lagata hu tere liye…

**Daya** smiles - apne liye bhi…

**Abhi** - haan baba apne liye bhi…pata hai tujhse akele khaya nahin jata…

**Daya** - theek hai boss…nd Abhi was about to move towards kitchen… Daya hold his hand…

**Abhi** look at him narrowing his eyes - kya hua Daya…hain…

**Daya** not looking at him - boss…m sorry…

**Abhi** smiles - Daya baat khatam ho gyi na bachhe…chod abb…

**Daya** become serious - nai boss…tum nahin jaante main…main sach mein pareshaan aur gusse mein a gya tha…mujhse…mujhse ye bardaasht nahin hota ke tum… tumne mera mazaak udaya…tum…tum mere best friend ho… mujhe bura lagta hai…tumhe…nd he become emotional with each word tumhe pata hai jab main…main school mein tha…to sab mota mota keh kar mera mazaak udate the…nd he stop with lump in his throat…

**Abhi** had goose bumps on hear this - _Daya ka sach mein dil dukhaya maine…itna ke uske bachpan ki buri yaad taza ho gyi…sach mein bahut bura hu main…_

**Daya** continues holding his tears - koi kuch…kuch kehta tha to… mujhe bahut takleef hoti thi…lekin main…main apni takleef kisi ko bata nahin sakta tha Abhi…nd he look at Abhi who was standing like statue on hear this all - lekin abb…tum mere dost ho…mere bhai ho…mere apne ho…tumhe to bata sakta hu mujhe kya bura lagta hai kya nahin…lekin agar tum hi mera mazaak udaoge to main kis se e khauga….

**Abhi** was about to cry nd place his hand on Daya's cheek - haan haan Daya…kyu nahin…main hu na…tu jaise marzi bol mujhe kya bura lagta hai…main hu na sun ne ke liye…he speaks in teary voice…

**Daya** hugs him…Abhi too hugs him tightly nd rub his hand on his hairs… nd after sometime he seprate Daya from hug…wipe his tears…

**Daya** - Thank you boss…

**Abhi** showing anger - abe kya tu phir Thank you par a gya hain…maar khaane ka dil kar raha hai to waise hi bol de…bahane kyu bana raha hai…

**Daya** laughs - sorry boss…wo main to mazzak kar raha tha…

**Abhi** smiles nd pat his arm - mazzak kar raha tha? nd he raises his arm to hit him but Daya move his head behind - chal chod abb ye aur bata… bahar khane chale kya?

**Daya** surprise - bahar….lekin bana hua hai na ghar mein…aur tum to kha chuke ho na Tarika ke saath…

**Abhi** raises his eyebrows - main aur bhi kha loonga…meri fikar mat kar tu…soch le beta…

**Daya** think something nd a naughty smiles came on his face - chalo boss…chalte hain khane…maine paanch minute mein ready hoke ata hu…

**Abhi** pat his arm - thats like my Daya…chal a ja jaldi nd Daya move towards his room…

**Daya** thinking nd happy like kid - _Shangri-La mein leke jauga…saath mein shopping mall bhi hai…thori se jeb dheeli karwauga Abhijeet ki…nd he enters his room…_

**Daya's POV** - main jaanta hu abhi…tumne mera mazak udaya hai…tumhe kya lagta hai ke main bachha hu…samjta nahin hu kuch…. mujhe takleef zaaroor hui…lekin mujhe pata hai ke tumne ye sab jaan boojh kar nahin kaha hoga…ho jata hai kabhi kabhi…aur main ye bhi jaanta hu tum abb khush o ke tumne mujhe mana liya…agar tumhe pata chale ke main sab jaanta hu…tumne aisa kiya to…shayad tumhe hi takleef hogi ke tumne mera dil dukhaya…is liye bhool jana hi behtar hai…nahin to hum dono ko hi takleef hogi…aur main bhi bhool gya ke tumne ye sab kaha…aur phir tum mujhe pyar bhi to karte ho…zara sa mazaak uda liya mera…to kya ho gya :'(

Abhi too looking at him nd tear came in his eye…

**Abhi's POV** - Daya to sach mein serious ho gya…ise kya ho gya achanak se…shayad pehle se hi iska dil kar raha hoga rone ka…udaas hoga…isi liye mood kharaab hua…aaj sara din bhi chup chup hi tha…ise bachpan ki yaad kaise a gyi? Kitna dard chupa hua tha iski baat mein *sigh* kitna kuch saha mere Daya ne bachpan mein…lekin abb nahin…aaj ke baad main kabhi aise mazaak nahin karuga Daya…kabhi kuch aisa nahin kahun ga ya karuga ke tujhetera beeta hua kal yaad aye kabhi…aur aaj jo meri wajah se tera dil dukha hai Daya…uske liye kabhi maaf nahin karuga apne aapko main…nd he wipe his tears…

Nd after sometime Daya came nd Abhi nd he left for dinner…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u like it, thanks for reading nd please review…take care.


End file.
